the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on the MBH (2041)
An ambush was initiated by the Gladiator’s snake Nagatha upon Master Intelligence during the height of the Second Cold War. The snake was dispatched to infiltrate the MBH, and then to hold Master Intelligence there until the Gladiator arrived to murder him. Andromeda and Sebiscuits Cardarphen both intervened, and the three narrowly escaped death at the Gladiator’s hands. Prelude Young Alyssa Smith knew she didn’t belong in the Fobble world. When she discovered her powers, she immediately asked her father Patrick if she could join the S.M.S.B., knowing this must be her destiny. After packing up, Smith drove her to the MBH and asked if she could apply. Master Intelligence began testing her, and when she passed, she was introduced to the other S.M.S.B. members she would work with. She also took the nickname of Andromeda. Andromeda did her best to train with the other members, but was quickly failing. As such, Master Intelligence resolved to teach her alone. While heading to the MBH, Nagatha recovered news that Alyssa and Andromeda are indeed the same person. Instead of avoiding the S.M.S.B., he sent Nagatha to find a breaking point for which they could enter the base and attack it successfully. The Gladiator told Nagatha to head inside, despite Becca Smith’s wish to participate, and Nagatha began her search. The snake immediately proceeded into the MBH through a service pipe. The attack Andromeda heard a snake slithering, and emerged to find that Master Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen were already on the case. Nagatha then came out from the wall. As this happened, Master Intelligence took up a stool, and Andromeda and Sebiscuits backed away toward the door. As Andromeda called Master Intelligence’s name, Nagatha immediately tried to bite Intelligence, but the latter blocked her with the stool. After blocking another body slam, Master Intelligence threw the stool at Nagatha, only for it to land next to the snake. Sebiscuits fired lightning at the snake, only for its body to absorb the blast. Nagatha immediately chased after Sebiscuits and Andromeda, just as Master Intelligence came up behind it with his sword. Seeing this, Nagatha wheeled around and pummeled his chest, forcing him to let go of the sword. Andromeda heard noises from below and ran upstairs, forcing the snake away from Master Intelligence. Andromeda managed to keep the snake at bay with several beams, and Nagatha smashed much of the furniture in the room. Nagatha immediately snared Master Intelligence, who responded with an attempt to telekinetically hurl it away. When Nagatha kept firmly to the floor, Master Intelligence seized a rock to use against the snake. Andromeda pulled Sebiscuits across the bed away from the snake, and proceeded to use a Blasting Beam against Nagatha, knocking her out cold. Just as the S.M.S.B. members thought they had won, however, Nagatha reemerged, only to be struck by fire hurled to her by Andromeda. Andromeda then assaulted her with telekinesis, forcing the snake out of the broken window. Aftermath With Nagatha defeated, Andromeda, Master Intelligence, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen congratulated one another on their hard-fought victory. Sebiscuits and Andromeda finally introduced themselves to one another, having not learned each other’s name in the wake of all of Andromeda’s stress. Andromeda’s spirits were highly brightened after the battle. She was not as gloomy and began to improve on her training. Two months later, the Gladiator would initiate a rematch against the S.M.S.B. Nagatha and Andromeda did not survive the event, and the Gladiator was imprisoned. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Attacks Category:Battles of the Second Cold War Category:2041 events Category:Battles of the MBH